The tale of the dancer and the barista
by multifandom.bxtch
Summary: ((Modern Anidala AU)) Meet Padme Amidala, one of the most famous dancers in the industry. Now meet Anakin Skywalker, a barista at a local café. What happens when fate brings them together. Will they flourish or will it burn out?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
Padme was running through the streets. The flashes blinding her despite having dark shades that covered her eyes. She tried to keep her head down low, away from the bright flashes that came from the cameras which flocked around her.  
But by now Padme was used to it. She had been a well known person in the industry for at least three years now. But still she hated the media and how she got crowded around by multiple cameras.  
She picked up her pace now becoming desperate, she was feeling her body become dizzy and her head become foggy. This was the one part of being famous that she hated, the invasion of her privacy.  
So she began to run. Padme couldn't help but feel a bit stupid, here she was, the famous Padme Amidala, sprinting around a town trying to get away from paparazzi. She ran around a corner, loosing them for a minute or two couldn't hurt. Maybe just until i feel better again. She found herself thinking. Padme looked around looking for any place she might be able to go.  
Her eyes stumbled across a small coffee shop. Perfect.  
Padme jogged over, still cautious that the flashes and the press would catch up with her.

As she entered the shop. She noticed it was rather empty. Maybe a couple of elderly people with young grandchildren but nobody who would take her as a famous actor or dancer. Padme walked up to the counter whilst looking at the big menu up on the board. I might as well get something. she thought. "Can i get you anything miss?" A smooth voice was heard and Padme looked up to see the most handsome person she ever seen.  
"U-um." She coughed. She was making herself look so stupid right now. "Can i have a mint tea and a brownie please?"

The boy smirked. "And would the angel like them to be taken out?"

"Padme turned to look at the window again as she did she could start to heat the shouts and heavy feet of the press, who were desperately trying to find her to make their article for the week. I turned my back to the window covering half of my face with my left hand.  
"Shit. No I will sit in here in the darkest corner where nobody can see me." Panic was laced into my voice. Obviously he could hear it, as his eyebrows rose and his face became less playful and more serious, it was a soft serious though.  
"Are you okay miss?"  
Padme didn't know what to say but she felt a feeling of trust around this person despite only just meeting him.  
"It's the people outside." She said simply.  
He looked through the window at the front of the shop "What? The press?"  
Padme nodded "They're after me. I ran away from them before, and now they've caught up to me."  
The handsome teen grimaced. "That can't be good, y'know there's a room upstairs which nobody uses that much, i mean I just put my coat in there and my other worthless crap. But by all means go ahead and use it until they're gone."  
She looked at him in the eyes. They were beautiful, very deep blue and Padme thought that she could just fall into his eyes.  
"You'd really do that?" Padme's lips curved into a small smile.  
He smirked slightly, "Of course, i mean we can't have the angel but upset and uncomfortable can we?"  
Padme laughed "No that would be absurd, me uncomfortable that's never happened before." Sarcasm was laced into her voice this time. The handsome teen chuckled and finished making the beverage that Padme had ordered beforehand, he grabbed a brown and put it in a paper bag.  
"If you'll follow me Angel." He walked out of a back door next to the counter which held a coffee granulator and machine.  
"You know angel, i never asked for your name."  
Even though Padme couldn't see his face, she could tell he was smirking yet again.  
"My name's Padme. Padme Amidala."  
The mystery boy turned to look at her, the tea in is hand sloshed around the plastic 'take to go' cup.  
His eyes were wide. "Wait, you're Padme Amidala?" His jaw dropped

"Are you okay?" She asked out of politeness.  
"I'm sorry it's just my little sister is a huge fan of you and your work." He said shyly.

"Well if you want maybe later I can sign something for her."

"A you would do that for me?" The tone in his voice reminded Padme of a small child on Christmas morning.

"Of course, after all you're the one who is stashing me away in the back of this coffee shop." Padme giggled slightly.  
The teen smiled and lead her up a staircase.

"You know you never told me your name either." Padme called to him.

"My name's Anakin. Anakin Skywalker." He said as he lead her into a room.  
It wasn't particularly big but it wasn't tiny either. There was two white couches and i coffee table with a coat and bag on it. She assumed that was Anakin's. The room was painted a dark red maroon colour. There was three windows. So that light could get in. There was also a tv placed on a bookshelf.  
Anakin looked behind to me. "I've got to go back down but just call me if you need me at all."

I smiled "I guess I'll see you in a bit then."  
Anakin nodded smiling a bit, he then turned and headed back to the main part of the café.

It was a couple of hours until Anakin came up again. By then his shift was over and he was free to go home. However he told his boss Qui Gon Jinn that he would happily clear up the cafe that night. He went to get Padme first from the staff room.  
When he entered he saw padme on her phone, the tv was on too but she wasn't particularly paying attention to the show blaring out of it. For the first time Anakin got a good look at the famous girl. She was very beautiful he could admit that much. From what he could see, she had soft beautiful curls, deep chocolatey eyes and full, pink lips. She was just perfect, like an angel in fact.  
Anakin cleared his throat and Padme's head snapped up. She smiled widely.  
"The cafés closed now. I'm just clearing up." Anakin took a deep breath "But if you want you can have another drink and we can talk some more." Why was I acting so shy and nervous around her? He found himself asking.  
"I would like that." She said "It's the least i could do, I mean you did just stash me away from press for a couple of hours." She smiled sweetly.  
"Well then m'lady you better follow me." Anakin said in a terrible english accent.  
Padme giggled and followed Him out of the room.

So Angel what would you like to drink?" Anakin who had slid over the counter, had a cup in his hands and was flicking switches on the coffee machine.  
"Could i get a coffee with a shot of milk?"  
Anakin nodded his head and got to work on her drink.  
"So Padme how old are you?" Anakin asked.  
"Y'know Anakin you're not meant to ask a woman of her age." Padme said teasingly. "But if you must know I'm eighteen . And how old are you Anakin?"  
Anakin looked up "I'm seventeen, about to become eighteen."  
"You're very handsome if I may say." Padme blushed slightly.  
Anakin turned around, her coffee in his hands. A smirk was splayed on his face.  
"Well if you must know, I find you very beautiful."  
Padme could feel her face turning a darker shade of red. Why was she feeling this way? She'd only met Anakin a couple of hours ago and already she felt comfortable around him.  
For the next couple of hours they did mostly just two things. One of them was drinking coffee, at least 4 cups of the stuff. And the other thing was flirting. Lots and lots of flirting. Throughout all of this both Padme and Anakin felt comfortable with each other. When the time came for them both to leave and close the cafe, Anakin asked Padme one thing. "Would you like to do this again sometime?" Padme nodded her head and replied with a yes.


	2. Chapter 2

Anakin POV  
The next time that I saw Padme was in a magazine that my little sister Ahsoka was reading in the living room.  
"Are you really reading that rubbish again?" I asked her, eying the magazine with disdain.

"Dear brother, do you really think that i care what you think about it?"  
I rolled my eyes

"I'm not stupid Anakin," she carried on "I can see you rolling your eyes at me."

I do admit, Ahsoka is very clever for her age. She's sarcastic, witty and a generally funny person. She probably got that from me. See Ahsoka was adopted by my mom when i was 14. Its surreal to be honest, that I've now lived with her for 3 years. She had dark skin and jet black hair, in which she usually braided and put into a high top bun. Her eyes were a deep but bright blue.

I sat on the arm of the couch,  
"What are you reading about anyway." I fingered the edge of a page.  
Ahsoka showed me the page she was intently reading beforehand. To my surprise it was a picture of Padme. She was dressed in a pale pink leotard and had a huge skirt that reached her mid-calves. Padme's hair was perched in an elegant bun on top of her head.  
She was held onto a ballet bar which was placed in front of a mirror. And her smile was beautiful, serious but beautiful.

Ahsoka snatched the magazine back "Her name's Padme Amidala," she started.

"And she's a dancer right?" I asked

"Yeah, she goes to one of the most elite dance schools in the country, but according to the article she's moving to a public school in a couple of months."

" You know it's kind of creepy that you know this much about her." I told her.  
Ahsoka looked up her eyes met mine, she lifted an eyebrow  
"And does it particularly look like I care big brother?"  
"Not really," I said "Anyway what i came in here to tell you in the first place was that I'm going out and i might not be back until a lot later on."  
"But you promised that you'd watch a film with me tonight!"  
"I know and I'm sorry Snips, but I promise that I'll make it up to you." I looked at her in sympathy. And she stared back at me with big eyes before looking down at her lap.  
"But Skyguy you promised." Ahsoka looked at me with her shocking blue eyes, "Can you at least tell where you're going?"  
"All I can say is that I'm going out with a girl."  
"A girl? Since when do you go out with girls?" Ahsoka frowned  
"Since last weekend when i met a girl."  
"You met a girl?" Ahsoka asked me in disbelief. "Like an actual human girl, that exists?"  
I smirked, turned around going out of the doorway. I grabbed my jacket from the hooks in the hall.  
"Bye Snips!" I shouted back to her before shutting the door and walking down the stone path in front of our house.

Padme's POV  
Why are photo shoots so hard? It's honestly ridiculous, the flashing, the bossy photographer. I just hate it. Which is why next year I'm hopefully going to a public school for my last year of education.  
As long as I keep up public appearances, get top grades and attend all my dance classes and competitions. I should be able to attend a public school and be treated like a semi-normal person.

"Alright Miss. Amidala, it looks like we have just about wrapped up." Said the photographer.  
I smiled sweetly just like I'd been told to by my agent. "Thank you so much. Does this mean I'm free to go?" The photographer nodded, his grey hair flying.  
I walked out of the hall that we were shooting in and went into the dressing room, I removed the tight leotard, pointe shoes and makeup. Before I shortly got changed into comfy clothes so I could go out and meet up with Anakin. His name brought a small but genuine smile to my face, I met him last weekend yet the way we talked most of the night made me feel like I had known him for ever.  
I looked across at the clock on the wall. 14:39. Shit. No, no, no, I'm late. I should of been with Anakin almost 10 minutes ago. I swiftly grabbed my bags and ran out to my jeep. In the end I managed to get to the coffee shop at 14:56. No paparazzi. No fans. No being remotely stalked. All in all quite successful. Except the fact that I was about 35 minutes late to meet Anakin, I hoped that he'd still be in there. Waiting for me.

I practically leapt out of the jeep and ran over to the coffee shop where we met last weekend. As I walked quickly towards the cafe, I could see Anakin through the big glass window at the front of the shop. I saw as he looked around the small coffee shop. Obviously he was in distress as he attempted to look for me. I smiled and walked through the doorway. I strolled over to his table, finally I felt like I was able to breath. Like a huge weight had been lifted off of my chest.

I sat down at his table and he looked at me. I felt my heart melt in my chest as he looked at me with his deep blue eyes.

"Hi." He greeted  
"Hey." I said, as I bit my lip in unease, "I'm honestly so sorry that I turned up late," I fidgeted in my seat "I had a photoshoot that went over the expected time and traffic was awful on the way here and for the life of me I couldn't get my leotard off." I groaned as I laid my head on my arms. Only to hear the sound of Anakin's chuckle.  
"I understand. Don't worry about it, you just owe me a small favour." He smirked slightly.  
"And what favour what that be?" I asked, an eyebrow raised.  
"If you could sign something for my younger sister, then I might just be able to forgive you." He looked at me with a teasing look on his.  
"Okay." I looked up at his face "How is your sister? Ahsoka right?" He looked surprised that I had actually remember his sister's name.  
"She's good, a little disappointed that I skipped out on her tonight but apart from that she's okay." I noticed the way that he smiled whilst he was talking about her.  
He looked back at me, whilst he took a sip of his coffee. He had a thoughtful look on his face. He stayed like that for a few minutes, smiling a dreamy trance on his face.  
"Y'know you look beautiful."  
I blushed slightly whilst giggling.

"Well you don't look to bad yourself." I said, biting my lip. What was I doing? Am I flirting with Anakin?  
Let's just say that this 'flirting went on for at least two hours, we both shared a few drinks and talked more about our lives.

"So you go to school right?" I asked, as I sipped my mint tea.

Anakin smiled "Yeah I go to Coruscant High School. Next year I'll be in my last year of school, so I'll be a senior." He nodded back at me, "What about you? Have you ever been to school or have you always been focused on your job?"  
I sighed.  
"It's confusing, I went to kindergarten and my Mom made me drop out a year before first grade to get more skilled at dance."

"Wait so your Mom basically forced you out of education? That so unf-"

"No, no. She meant well for me, I was homeschooled and started to excel in dance. I attended competitions all around the country. I did auditions for movies and tv programs. And by the time that I was 13 I had been named 'Miss Dance', I'd been in 7 big hit films and I'd released an album." By the time I had explained, Anakin had is eyes wide open

"You're more successful than I would be in all my life. And you're 6 months younger than me." He chuckled

I smiled at him, and shook my head softly "However my Mom has agreed that I can go to a public school next year so I can feel more normal."

"Well, which school are you planning to go to." He looked anxious almost.

"Whichever school would accept me." I put my elbow on the table and rested my chin on top of my hand. "But between you and me, I have been thinking of going to a public school around here. Which would be Coruscant High."  
His eyes widened and so did his smile.  
"So I've been thinking maybe I could apply there, I mean if you'd have me." I looked down at the table, my face blushed red.

"Padme, I'd happily have you here with me. So when you get home, you apply for my school and by September you'll officially be a pupil at Coruscant Highschool."

I looked back at him as I smiled even wider. He drank his coffee slowly. He put down his cup down, as his phone started to buzz. I looked across the table at him.  
"It's Ahsoka, do you mind if I take this?"  
I shook my head "Not at all, go ahead."  
He picked up the phone and put in next to his ear. "Hi Ahsoka." Their conversation was apparently short as he put down his phone about 2 minutes later.  
"I've got to go home and babysit my sister, you're welcome to join me if you like." He got up from his chair and started to put his jacket on.  
"You know what, I have nothing else to do for the rest of this evening, so yes. I'd love to come help out with your sister.  
"Great." He smirked and walked passed me, not before he brushed his lips over my cheek.  
I smiled and followed him out of the cafe.  
What have I just agreed to?


End file.
